Dan
Dan '''(also known as '''Dan VideoGames) is the primary host of the GigaBoots channel. Overview Dan produces and edits the majority of the content alongside the other primary host and close friend Bob | Bob VideoGames (no relation). He is objectively very good at playing Mega Man, having beaten most Mega Man Games and cleared several fan submitted. Mega Man Maker levels. His feats include consistently doing well in levels made by the likes of Voxandra, Masta_X, and Asydia, playing levels for several hours at a time (including a level level that took several hours to complete), and beating a level that took the creator 5 weeks to beat in less than thirty minutes. Arm Chair Psychology According to the user "Mr Feel", Dan hates Hawaiian shirts because they symbolizes giving up like Eric.https://youtu.be/YanIpjp2DuI?t=17043 Rage Dan is known to be one of the angriest members of GigaBoots at times, his rage showing itself in many ways: His rage supposedly allows him to operate with less sleep than most. He takes losses worse than other members of GigaBoots, generally forcing rematches until he is victorious or it is no longer viable. His rage affords him a large stamina pool, allowing him to "wear down" his opponents. Notable Wins/Losses Arms Dan was the grand champion of the ARMS tournament, beating Joe repeatedly (proving that a standard controller is better than motion controls), as well as beating Eric. Street Fighter Street Fighter V In Street Fighter V, Dan lost about half a dozen matches again Guttural Steve, without a single victory. In the single tournament he participated in, Dan managed to beat both other fighters (Firehawke and Kizure). Street Fighter III In Street Fighter III, Dan was able to beat Guttural Steve nearly half a dozen times without losing a single match. Dan also beat Bob once, but in turn lost twice (though he was not playing his best character at the time). Skullgirls In Skullgirls, Bob has the following known records against the following fighters: 2 uncontested victories against Dreigonix 1 uncontested victory against Mr. Feel 5 uncontested victories against God-king Executive Producer Brendan O'Sullivan 2 uncontested victories against Vorpal Dude 13 wins and 7 losses against Voxandra In addition to the records above against Voxandra, Dan fought with her in a first to 5 bout, with the ending results being 1 to 6 in Voxandra's favor. Mario Tennis Aces In Mario Aces, Dan has the following known records against the following fighters: A single uncontested victory against Hail Zeon 10 losses against Bob There was also a set of unrecorded matches of Aces wherein Dan did far better, with both Bob and Zeon sharing the same testimony. Smash Brothers In Smash Brothers (Wii U), Dan has the following records: During the first Smashed on Sundays stream, Against Bob, Dr. Aggro, and Eric, Dan won 4 "regular" matches, one Bowser Mirror Match, one match with Assist trophies, and he also was the grand champion of the Smash Tour. During the second Smashed on Sundays stream, Against Bob, Dr. Aggro, and Eric, Dan won 5 "regular" matches, one female character only Match, two matches with items, one Fox only match with hammers, one match with only size-altering items, one MegaMan mirror match, one "limited character selection" match, one Jigglypuff "No A-button" mirror match, one Pokémon match, one sword wielder only match, and his team also was the grand champion of the "Family Match". In addition, during the "bot battle", Dan's "son" was the victor. Also, during the special 3v1 challenge, Dan managed to beat Aggro, Bob, and Eric simultaneously while they were all unable to beat him. In the Smash Bash, Dan, in a complete landslide, beat Joe six to zero. Battle Chess In the first match Dan had against Bob, Dan used a Zukertort Opening. The match went as follows, with Dan eventually losing to Bob's superior wit: 1. Nf3 h5 2. h4 b5 3. Nc3 Nc6 4. Nxb5 a6 5. Nbd4 f5 6. g3 Rh6 7. Bg2 Nxd4 8. c3 Nxf3+ 9. exf3 Nf6 10. g4 fxg4 11. d4 e6 12. fxg4 hxg4 13. Rh3 c6 14. f4 Qa5 15. b4 Qb5 16. a4 Qb7 17. h5 gxh3 18. Bxh3 a5 19. bxa5 Rxa5 20. f5 exf5 21. Qe2+ Kd8 22. Bxf5 Rxf5 23. a5 Qc7 24. Ba3 Rxa5 25. Bxf8 Rxa1+ 26. Kd2 Qf4+ 27. Kd3 d5 28. Be7+ Kd7 29. Bf8 Ba6+ 30. Kc2 Qf5+ 31. Kd2 Ra2+ 32. Ke1 Rxe2+ 33. Kd1 Qf1# In the second match, Dan used a Desprez Opening. The match was ultimately left prior to a conclusion, but the match until that point went as follows: 1. h4 c5 2. a4 d5 3. f4 Bg4 4. e4 Bxd1 5. Kxd1 dxe4 Naming Convention Dan's name for the channel (Dan VideoGames) is a unique form of running joke: he often gives himself, or is given a unique middle name to fit the current situation. The format for this is Dan "(name)" VideoGames. Graphical Standing Dan is known for his freakish devotion to video and graphical quality and fidelity. It is due to his constant tinkering and fine-tuning that the videos made by GigaBoots are nearly unrivaled across all of the Internet in regards to objective visuals. Links * Reddit account: [1]' Trivia * In Overwatch, Dan plays many heroes, but it appears his main is Pharah. * Dan's favorite Skullgirls character is Squigly. * Dan's brother is known as '''Steve VideoGames. * Dan's favorite Robot Master is seemingly Top Man. * Dan's favorite Mega Man games are X4, X2, and Legends (he considers X4 to be superior to X2, but the latter game holds sentimental value with him.) *Dan's favorite classic Mega Man game is a tie between 3 and 5. * Dan's favorite Belmont is Julius, with an honorable mention to Jonathan (as he is not a true Belmont). * Dan claims his fursona would be similar in appearance to the X-Man "Nightcrawler". * Dan's "Robot Master Name" is "Big Mood". * Voxandra has claimed that Dan is "Bijumpual". * Dan chooses Coke over Pepsi. * Supposedly, the last name "VideoGames" originates from Norway and Dan's full name is "Daniel 'woke' VideoGames". * Dan's favorite color is purple. * Dan's favorite cereal is Oatmeal Squares. "https://imgur.com/a/3UOvzpq * Dan once associated with some people who had a group called "CSBA" (Cloud Sucks Big Ass) https://youtu.be/0vztQPwzFMs?t=207. * Dan does not despise the taste of Monster Energy drinkshttps://twitter.com/GigaBoots/status/1144556275738562561. * Dan believes that Dragon Ball Super: Broly is the only good Dragon Ball film. (Big Think Dimension #18) See Also * GigaBoots (for other linked accounts) References Category:GigaBoots Members Category:Primary Hosts